Nightshift at KO burger
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: TFP. Is a story about a boy named Erick, and how he gets mixed up with Bonecrusher a rogue fembot that has just crash landed on Earth. May include the rest of team Prime, but for right now it is about Erick, Bonecrusher and the Cons. Also no pairings at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Nightshift at KO

Beccalovesbumblebee- I know I haven't been active in the past couple of months. I have been having a hard time, and my writing kind of suffered. This is something I have been playing with, about two OC's in the Prime verse. This is the intro to Erick, and Bonecrusher. I do not in anyway own Transformers Prime in any way.

Chapter one

Erick was walking to Knock Out burger for the beginning of his shift. Jack Darby was just getting off for the night, and he waved casually at Erick as he put on his helmet and mounted his bike. Everyone noted the small grey sports car sitting in the parking lot of KO burger. No one knew who the car belonged to, but they all admired it before continuing home, or into Jasper's trademark fast food chain.

It was a slow night even for Jasper, and for Erick his shift couldn't end sooner. He just wanted out. It was warm, well hot in the kitchen of KO burger. A fresh sweat plastered Erick's forehead. He was hot, but you couldn't complain it was the beginning of summer and compared to what the heat would be in late July and August this was like they had the air on.

Flipping patties was the last thing that Erick wanted to spend his Thursday night doing, but he realized that if he was at work he would rather be working than standing around and doing nothing. He worked the front counter, and when it was time to shut down the dinning room he scrubbed tables, scraped gum from under the tables, swept, mopped, and did the bathrooms. His friend Emily was working sandwich board and manning the drive thru.

"Hey, Emily. How much longer we got?" Erick asked, walking out of the clean bathrooms, and back into the kitchen.

"Did you was your hands before returning to work sir?" Emily asked pausing to check her headset and wink, "You have ten minutes, I have to wait for the manager to come and take over." She yawned loudly.

"You sure you can cook, or are you going to take another nap on the grill?" Erick asked teasing her.

"Haha, you are so funny Rick. I am just going to nap in the clean bathrooms, or on one of the tables that you cleaned like a maid." This was the usual banter between Emily, and Erick, who were best friends outside of work.

At that point Emily walked into the dinning room to look out the window. "That car is still there." She looked at Erick's perplexed expression and continued. "That grey sports car that was parked in the lot before our shift started, no one has come back for it yet."

"Well here come those guys," Erick said pointing at the near black cars that seemed to patrol the area every night.

"What the gang?" Emily asked.

Erick nodded. He had a bad feeling about those people they were always in this area, but no one ever saw their faces. "Go back into the kitchen," Erick said in a tone that was as close to commanding as he could get with Emily. The cars pulled into the parking lot, and were checking out the car that had been sitting there all night without a problem. Erick felt himself being propelled forwards. He reasoned that if it was his car that he would want someone to stop it from being stolen, or vandalized.

Erick pushed the door open, and was about to go out, when Emily yelled at him. "Are you nuts? That is a gang! You are going to get yourself killed, and then who is in here to help me if they come in here after me?" Emily questioned.

"Don't open the door for anyone. Just clock me out," Erick said without a worry in his voice. "I will be fine." Before she could say anything else he walked out of KO burger and towards the grey vehicle.

Bonecrusher was sitting in the parking lot trying to figure out where she was going to go. This was the closest thing to a city that she had found since she crashed landed on Earth. Throughout the night a few people had observed her, but from their stares she could tell it was purely admiration with tinges of jealousy here and there. Bonecrusher was watching the sky, and waiting for the patrol of vehicons to head her way again. A fight was the perfect way to end her day. That was until that boy from inside the building came out to her rescue, just as the cons were ready to finally strike.

"Boy what in Primus' name are you doing?" Boncrusher's feminine voice muttered to herself. This kid approaching her just made her escape plan 100x more complicated, because now the Decepticons would perceive this boy as her ally, even though the boy had no idea what he was actually doing. She made sure that her doors were unlocked, and that it looked like there was a key in her ignition.

Erick walked to the driver's side door, and looked at the surrounding vehicles. "I don't know what your problem is, but this is my car," Erick yelled at the vehicons. They responded by turning on their headlights, and slowly moving closer to him, and Bonecrusher. The driver side door opened behind him, and hit him in the back.

"I really hate this idea, but get in kid," Bonecrusher thought to herself. She almost said it to the boy, but honestly didn't want to scare him just yet.

It took him a minute of staring into the car, before he got the message and finally climbed into the driver's seat. Erick noticed the key in the ignition, when he touched it the key seemed to turn itself.

"Come on kid, grab the wheel," Bonecrusher thought, trying to couch him through this.

As soon as Erick's hands touched the wheel the engine of the car revved, and the wheel turned, the car sped out of the parking lot. He wasn't controlling the car, it had a mind of it's own literally. Erick was getting nervous, and Bonecrusher could feel it. The radio made a crackling noise as it came alive.

"Take it easy kid," Bonecrusher finally spoke to Erick. She was focused on losing the Cons, but she knew in her spark that she needed to calm this kid as well.

He jumped at the sound of her voice. "What are you!" Erick yelled in a panic.

"No need to yell, kid. Let me lose the baddies that are tailing us, and then I will explain," Bonecrusher said calmly trying to distract him. "What's your designation?"

"My what?" Erick asked his confusion, only slightly masking his panic.

"Uhh your name," Bonecrusher stated. "Just hang in there, kid." She took a sharp turn off of the road.

"Where are we going?" Erick asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Bonecrusher stated.

"You haven't answered any of mine," Erick retorted.

"I will answer all of your questions, but right now I am kind of busy." The sass was evident in Bonecrusher's voice. The cons were closing in on them, and fight was evident.

"Then why ask me questions? If you don't have the time to talk." Erick sounded slightly hurt.

"I am just trying to keep you talking, and calm. Ever heard of a distraction." Bonecrusher was really angry, and Erick could hear it in her voice. She couldn't stop herself from sounding mad at him, but she felt awful about it as soon as she did. A sigh could be heard through the radio. "I'm not angry with you, I am angry with them."

"What are they?" Erick asked.

"They are like me," Bonecrusher stated simply, avoiding the real answer to that question.

"Talking cars." Erick shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that Kid," she really wasn't in the mood for explaining. Erick could feel her accelerating, the guys that were tailing us were falling behind.

"I think you are losing them lady," Erick sounded relieved.

"I'm no lady, and no they are calling for reinforcements." She stopped suddenly, and Erick hit the steering wheel hard.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" He asked.

"Get out, and hide," That came out as a stern command. Bonecrusher's door flew open. "There is a gap between those cliffs, big enough for you to get in, small enough where they can't." The bad guys were heading this way fast. "Run, hide, and keep your eyes closed if you know what's good for you." Erick ran to the hiding spot, and sat down in there. He listened to her for the most part, but he watched what happened.

Bonecrusher transformed, and got ready for the vehicons to come back. There were about ten of them.

"You guys really know how to make a femme feel welcome, now don't you?" Bonecrusher cooed at the cons.

Erick couldn't believe what he was seeing, the car turned into a robot! A giant freaking robot! The "gang members" were also robots. "What have I got myself into?" He asked himself quietly.

He looked at the grey cars body, and she was a lady. A lady that was about to get her ass kicked by a bunch of men. Erick couldn't watch, but as he turned away he heard the fight break out. Lady was kicking their asses, without much effort.

"No wonder Lord Megatron mass produces you jokers," Bonecrusher spat. "You need twenty of you guys to do any type of damage."

After she wounded most of them, and killed a couple they retreated. Bonecrusher went back into vehicle mode, even though she knew the kid had saw her. She just wasn't ready for him to see the scar on her face, and the blind optic she tried so desperately to hide. She pulled up to Erick's hiding place, and urged him to get in, this time in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, Kid." He came over to her slowly, getting in the car.

"My name is Erick, by the way," Erick introduced himself.

"You will laugh at my designation, but they call me Bonecrusher. BC for short."

He didn't laugh. "Not a very pretty name for a lady."

"After fighting in a war, no one is a femme anymore," She paused, "or a lady as you would put it."

Erick fell silent after that, he didn't really know what else to say. Bonecrusher started driving back the way that they came.

"Where are you taking me?" Erick asked.

"Back to where I found you," Bonecrusher stated cooly.

"Well, where are you going to go?" Erick questioned.

"Don't worry about me, Erick."

He opened his mouth to speak as she pulled into Knockout burgers parking lot. "Get out Erick. Trust me, it will be a lot safer for you if you stay away from me. Just forget what you saw," Bonecrusher commanded. "And if you see those cars again, stay away from them. They are the bad guys, they will kill, or torture you. I really don't want to see that happen."

"Then, why are you leaving?" Erick pleaded. "They may come back."

"They will come back if I'm around."

"You said you would answer my questions," Erick stated trying to stall her.

"I lied Erick. Now get out." The door flipped open. "Be a good kid."

He got out, and before he could say anything else Bonecrusher was gone. Erick stood there and watched her speed away under the half moon and a sky full of stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightshift at KO burger

beccalovesbumblebee~ Well hey everyone. I am back, and am trying to regain my writer's mojo. I have been having problems with depression, and focusing on things for long periods of time. To all my reviewers, Thank you I continue for you guys as well as myself. I do not own TFP. Sorry this is short, next chapter will be longer. Peace and Love to all.

Chapter two

After Bonecrusher pulled away leaving Erick standing alone in the parking lot, Emily ran out of the fast food joint. Erick knew she was going to yell at him, maybe smack him around a bit. What Erick didn't know was that Bonecrusher was still in the area, within earshot actually. Emily didn't look happy to see him. Her dirty blonde hair, and green eyes couldn't hold that back from him.

"What are you crazy!" Emily screamed the question at him. "You could have been killed!" She hit him, harder than a 110 pound girl should be able to. He was thrown to the ground literally. She didn't know her own strength. The giggle that escaped her sounded metallic.

"Emily! What's the big idea! I am okay, nothing happened." He was trying to reason with her, but something was off with her. Erick knew her well enough to know how hard she could hit, and that was too much force for her. She pulled him to her feet.

"I'm glad you're okay." Her voice sounded different almost sadistic. "Killing you is my job."

Before Erick could react to what she had just said, Emily had him off of the ground by his throat. She was choking him without much effort. "Too bad your friend left you to die."

"You'd be surprised you filthy rat!" Bonecrusher sped back to help him. Her lights flipped on and when she took in the scene she just rammed the deceiver. Erick hit the ground convulsing trying to catch his breath. Bonecrusher pulled out her sword and stuck it through the decepticon just so she wasn't going very far. The deceiver was stuck to the ground and was struggling to pull the sword out of her.

"You okay kid?" Bonecrusher asked standing over him.

Erick nodded. "Emily..." He caught sight of the deciever that was stuck to the ground like a piece of paper on a bulletin board.

"That isn't your friend kid. That is a deciever. Your friend is pretty, this thing is truly ugly. I'll show you." Bonecrusher pressed her foot to the deciever's head nearly crushing it. "Show yourself you decepticon bitch, or I offline you right here," Bonecrusher growled.

Erick watched in horror as Emily's face turned into the mangled metallic face of the deciever. "See what I mean? They and think these things can pass for femmes. The cons are seriouly blind." Bonecrusher shook her head. Erick noticed the scar on the side of her face, and the fact that only one of her eyes seemed to function. He didn't what to mention it at this point it really wasn't important was finding out what the bad guys had done with Emily.

Erick finally struggled to his feet. "What do you think they did with Emily?" He asked with a certain hope in his voice.

"Probably took her to the Nemesis," She began looking to the sky. "They are trying to draw me out, so they will keep your friend alive for awhile."

"So we are going to get her right?" Erick asked.

"I am not taking you into the Nemesis, I will be lucky to make it out of there alive. I won't take you in there." She sounded fierce. "I may have to do something that I really didn't want to."

"What would that be?" Erick asked.

"Get in touch with my fellow Autobots," She stated calmly, before taking off her signal dampener and sending out a beacon for help, before she left the parking lot. "Now, you tell me, where did they take the girl?" She demanded the deceiver tell her.

The decepticon shut her optics, and crossed her arms.

"Don't give me that tude! You act like you are in the position to bargain. I'm not offering to let you live, you are as good as offline, but you have a choice. I offline you now, or I wait and watch you die slowly and painfully," Bonecrusher growled getting in the deceiver's face. She banged her head to the ground until she opened her optics and face her.

"The vehicons took her to the Nemesis," she answered Bonecrusher. "They are trying to get information on you out of her."

That was all Bonecrusher wanted to hear, she pulled out her blaster, and charged it. "Look away Erick." The con clenched her optics shut, waiting for her demise. Bonecrusher blasted the cons face off, before taking her sword out of the con, transforming and taking off to a safer location.

"Why did you do that?" Erick asked.

"From war I learned to take no prisoners," Bonecrusher stated coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightshift at KO burger

beccalovesbumblebee- I do not own TFP.

Chapter three

The ping was heard throughout the Autobot base. Ratchet was brought to the bases control center instantly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was another Autobot on Earth. Everyone else that heard the alarm go off on the computer came into the room shortly after Ratchet had.

"What's going on Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet opened his mouth to speak, but Wheeljack beat him to it. "There is another bot on this rock. I can't believe it." He sounded utterly shocked.

"What? Are we sure it isn't just another Con in disguise?" Bulkhead asked looking to Prime for agreement. Optimus Prime didn't look like he was sure of anything.

"Bulk it isn't a Con. I would know that signal anywhere, it's Crusher. A Fembot that was one of my contacts eons ago," Wheeljack explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Arcee asked, it was no secret she didn't trust the wrecker, but even this question seemed cold.

"It would explain the spike in Decepticon activity," Bumblebee interjected.

"Arcee, we cannot say that it isn't an Autobot. If it is a comrade in distress it is our job to help her out," Prime said looking at the others. "Ratchet, trace her co-ordinates and bridge us to her."

They opened the ground-bridge, but no one would expect what happened next.

Bonecrusher kept driving, she couldn't stop she had too many cons on her tail to slow down. Erick was freaking out. He had slipped out of his seat belt, and was watching the cons gain on them.

"What are we going to do?" Erick asked in an obvious panic.

"I don't know, kid. I may have to fight our way out of this," Bonecrusher sounded worried herself. She wasn't worried for herself though, she was worried for Erick. The truth was she lost her reason to live a long time ago.

"You against all of them! Are you sure you can do this?" Erick asked.

"I don't know, Erick. Just stay behind me, and if something bad happens to me, I'm sorry." She stopped suddenly and transformed, setting Erick down as gently as she could. "Behind me." Erick stayed close to her.

Just as the cons began to surround the pair, the Autobot's ground-bridge portal opened behind them. Erick stared into the swirling blue portal in confusion. "What is that?" He asked in awe.

"The good guys," Bonecrusher responded, at first she felt relief, but after she saw the scene around them she realized that she was just endangering the other bots safety. "Erick, forgive me for this." She pulled out her portal disk and threw it into the portal. It absorbed the transport energy and closed the portal. The cons grabbed her and Erick instantly. Erick tried to struggle, to fight back for Bonecrusher, he wanted to be more than useless in this fight.

"Erick, listen to me, stop fighting with them and go peacefully. The more you struggle, the worse they will treat you, and honestly struggling will do you no good. You can't fight them." She sounded like she was pain from the cons beating, and restraining her.

The Autobot's in the base were bewildered when the portal closed suddenly.

"Ratchet, what just happened?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"It had to be the cons," Arcee said sounding sure of herself, as usual.

"No, it was probably Crusher. She has portal disks," Wheeljack stated, when he recieved looks of confusion he explained, "They are disks that can absorb the transport energy."

"Jackie, you seem to know a lot about her," Bulkhead said giving Wheeljack a questioning look.

"Me and her have a history, can we keep it at that for now. I met her, before I had this scar," Wheeljack explained, pointing at the scar on his face.

"Well you may not see her again the cons have her now," Arcee said that out loud, she didn't mean to, but she did.

"Arcee!" Bumblebee yelled in his usual beeps and clicks. Jack's jaw dropped at what she said. Miko nearly dropped her cellphone as she texted.

Wheekljack got into Arcee's face and looked her in the optics. "If Bonecrusher was captured by the cons, she had a reason for it. Don't you talk about her like that she has seen more of this war than you have." He backed off, and drove out of the base to clear his head.

"Must be some history," Arcee and Bulkhead said at the same time.

They were transported to the Nemesis. Bonecrusher had already managed to figure out how to break her cuffs, but she had to save Erick as well. With one quick motion she busted her cuffs, and knocked a couple of vehicons off of the warship. The remaining cons pointed their blasters at Bonecrusher.

"Come any closer, and we kill the boy," the head vehicon said.

"Is that a threat? What makes you think I care if he lives, or dies?" Bonecrusher asked them coldly.

"You were running with him," one of them answered her.

"That was when I thought we had a chance, in the end I only care that I make it out online." She became her usual sassy self.

Erick was honestly scared by her words. "Did she really mean them?" He thought to himself.

"Then we shall kill him and the female." They placed him in the ground and were about to blast him, when Bonecrusher shielded him with her body.

"Bonecrusher?" Erick asked, he was nearly crying from fear.

"Sorry, if I worried you kid." She stood up shoving him behind her. "Looks like these vehicons are ready to die." She smirked at them before taking out her sword and stabbing one through the chest plate. Bonecrusher blasted a few of them and knocked the others off of the ship.

After they were gone she grabbed Erick, and ran with him into the warship. She turned on her signal dampener again, and hid in a storage closet for a moment.

"So, what do we do now?" Erick asked keeping his voice low.

"Find Emily, then I use this to get you two out of here." Bonecrusher held out the charged portal disk and showed it to him. She had two disks left, and only one was charged. Erick realized that she said you two, and not us. He looked at her with a worried expression, and decided to ask her about it.

"What about you?"

"Erick, I lost a lot in the war. I don't have much to keep on fighting for. I will be lucky to get you guys out of here alive," she stated. "So don't worry about me."

"So you lied about wanting to live? You don't care if you survive?" Erick asked getting a little angry at her, because she seemed like she was giving up.

"Relax," Bonecrusher said trying to calm the boy down. "Let's take this one step at a time."

After Wheeljack returned from his drive, he tried to keep tabs on Bonecrusher's energy signature. It was all he could do, since she was being transported to the Nemesis, and he had no way to get there without his ship, or the ground-bridge. As Ratchet was trying to get the ground-bridge back online, Bonecrusher's energy signal disappeared from the screen.

"Why did she just disappear?" Miko asked.

Wheeljack looked frustrated. "Doc, how's the bridge coming?"

He sighed loudly. "Wheeljack, she fried the system, and I don't think it will be a quick fix." Ratchet was angry, and done trying to mess with the circuitry of the ground-bridge.

"I understand Doc, I am sorry. When I think about her being in danger my processor gets a little frazzled," Wheeljack said, saying way more than he meant too.

"Is she dead?" Jack asked, not trying to be rude, but honestly curious about why she disappeared.

Wheeljack shook his head. "No, I would say she activated a signal dampener again, to avoid detection if she escapes."

"Why would she let herself be captured, instead of coming here when we sent the bridge for her?" Raf asked, trying to put logic to the situation.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know." Wheeljack turned away from the screen, and went back outside of the base to watch the sky.

It took them awhile, but after a lot of sneaking around and fighting, they finally found Emily. Erick ran to her side to check her, because she really didn't look good. The cons had tortured, and beat the hell out of her. Bonecrusher stood at the door and watched as Erick tried to wake her up. He went to check her pulse, when Bonecrusher said, "She is alive, Erick. I can sense that." As she finished her statement Emily's eyes opened slightly to see Erick.

"Erick, how'd you get here?" Her weak voice asked with a slight smile.

"With the help of a friend," He answered, but as she looked at Bonecrusher, her eye widened with fear and she trembled.

"Don't hurt us, I will tell you all that I know," Emily pleaded with Bonecrusher thinking she was one of the cons.

"I know it is hard for you to believe right now, but some of us are good guys. I'm here on a rescue mission, so I wouldn't hurt you." Bonecrusher tried to sound gentle for Emily's sake, but it was hard for her.

"She brought me here to save you, Em. I promise, I will get you out of here." Erick kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for this," He apologized, as Emily lost conciousness.

"She'll be alright. Now let's get out of here." Bonecrusher held Emily in her arm, and her blaster was out in the other. Stealth wasn't the plan on the way out. She took a page from Wheeljack's handbook, and fired first thought about it later. Whoever she saw she fired at, and that cycle continued until she reached the bay at the top of the ship. A bunch of cons were after her at this point, she even saw a few faces she remembered from Cybertron. She looked around, before placing Emily in Erick's arms. The two remaining portal disks were on her hip, she touched one gingerly, before throwing it onto the ground. With a crackle a portal opened, and Bonecrusher pushed Erick forward into it.

"Go, run. Don't look back." Her hand was on his back, pushing him and the girl into the edge of the portal.

"What about you?" Erick asked.

"You don't have time to question, Erick. GO!"

"But, BC."

"Kid, I am covering your retreat. You need to go, now." She was using her energy shield to cover them, but she couldn't hold it for very much longer.

Erick started to go deeper into the portal, when he heard her shield shatter like glass. He turned to look at her, but she was already surrounded by the bad guys. "Just remember I fought the good fight kid." He heard her say, as the portal snapped closed.


End file.
